Moon Frenzy
Moon Frenzy is a level 8 disease, introduced with the werewolf creature. * Stage 0: The target is cured. * Stage 1: The target takes a -2 penalty to will. * Stage 2: While bloodied, the target must make a saving throw at the end of each turn. If the saving throw fails, the target makes a melee attack on its next turn against a random target within 5 squares of it. If no targets are within 5 squares, it does nothing but move in a randomly chosen direction. * Stage 3: The target attacks the nearest creature in its line of sight. If it can't see any other creatures, it does nothing but move in a randomly chosen direction. * Check: At the end of each extended rest, make an endurance check. Less than 20 worsenes the disease by one stage, 20-23 has no change, and 24 or higher recovers one stage. Under the normal reading of this disease, it technically means a character at stage 2 must be restrained as he would otherwise engage in constant combat attempts. A superior implementation is described under Werewolf Moon Frenzy, as shown below. Variations There are several variations of the disease, with slight differences. Greater Moon Frenzy Greater Moon Frenzy is a level 13 disease, which has the same stages as the basic version but with different DCs. In the original publication, the endurance DCs were 18 to maintain, and 23 to improve. When republished in , the DCs were decreased to 14 to maintain, and 20 to improve. This disease is therefore less powerful than the level 8 version. Werewolf Moon Frenzy Werewolf Moon Frenzy is a level 6 disease, with modified stages 2 and 3. *Stage 0: The target recovers from the disease. *Stage 1: While affected by stage 1, the target takes a -2 penalty to Will. *Stage 2: While affected by stage 2, whenever the target becomes bloodied, it makes a melee basic attack as a free action against an ally adjacent to it. *Stage 3: While affected by stage 3, whenever the target is hit by an attack, it makes a melee basic attack as a free action against an ally adjacent to it. Greater Werewolf Moon Frenzy Identical to werewolf moon frenzy, but with higher DCs to match a level 10 disease. Werewolf Lycanthropy Werewolf Lycanthropy is introduced in , and is based off Werewolf Moon Frenzy. This version is considered a curse rather than a disease, and thus has the following differences: * Stage 0: The curse is dormant. * Stage 1-3: Identical, to the Werefolf Moon Frenzy, although Stage 3 is no longer the final state. * Stage 4: During the nights of a full moon, the target becomes a werewolf under the DM's control. The werewolf bite exposes targets to this curse, rather than werewolf moon frenzy. * Check: At the end of each extended rest, the target makes a Nature check if it is at any stage but 4. It uses the level 8 disease DCs. * Lifring the curse: Bestow the curse on one good creature of your level or higher. At the DM's discretion, a Remove Affliction ritual performed on the target also lifts the curse. Category:Diseases